Fox-kin
by Tom Jones
Summary: The further adventures of Thorson Ironhand-the Black Paladin. Thorson meets a fox child. The first meeting of Thorson with Abigail and Mellicent. All settings and secondary characters are the property of the original author. Edited for style content and for continuity.


Fox-kin

The old woodcutter was running for his life through the mist. Stumbling over the occasional root his breath rasping, he continued on. Behind him Tobias could hear the laughter of the three men pursuing him. "Come out come out where ever you are old man! We'll make you a fine stew!" The steps were closing quickly and he was running out of energy. Although he knew many of the paths in the Deep Forest Seoro he was dismally aware his life was measured in minutes. Throwing a look over his shoulder he never saw the obstruction ahead of him. He suddenly ran into the armored chest of a warhorse standing squarely in the center of the path. He fell to the ground on his rear end. Then he looked up and Up and UP. Sitting astride the warhorse was a fully armored man. The rider was clad from head to foot in black and silver armor, topped off by a silver helmet sporting a pair of wings. A pair of swords could be barely be made out, one with a black grip, one with a red grip. A shield was hung from the armored man's saddle. It was half black and half white with a golden set of scales across the center. A cane was incongruously sticking out from the rider's lance socket.

Crawling on his hands and knees Tobias desperately grasped the armored figure by the right boot. "Please your Lordship, help me! They're going to kill me!"

His three pursuers emerged from the mist. They were equipped with a motley assortment of armor and hand weapons. The only point of commonality was that they were all attired in black cloaks. They skidded to a stop when they saw the old man clutching the black and silver figure's boot. One of them gave a gapped tooth grin. "Why th'ankee yer Lordship, fer catchin' our rabbit fer us. We'll just be taking him off yer hands then, shall we?"

"I think not." the rider replied, raising his hand. Out of the mist from behind the armored man suddenly three arrows flew. Each one punched through the light armor of Tobias's pursuers like it was paper . "You have been judged." a cold voice rang out from the armored man. The three men in the black cloaks were dead before they hit the ground.

A figure on a lighter horse, dressed in the green and brown armor of a ranger appeared out of the mist. He was holding a bow. Hanging from his sword belt was a cloth favor which mirrored the armored knight's shield. Dropping his hood he looked with disapproval at the armored horseman. "Since when does a General play junior scout?" He sighed. "I thought that was my job?" he said crossly. "Yes... well... ahem. Of course it is!" The knight sounded embarrassed making little mollifying gestures at the ranger. "Good shots though Jonrunder. My compliments." The ranger snorted. "As if I couldn't hit three standing targets at that range, mist or no mist?" The armored man chuckled. "I knew you were back there after all." He reached down and patted his warhorse's neck. "They were no threat to me but they might have wounded Boswell here. I wouldn't have liked that!" The warhorse turned his head and cast a jaundiced look at his rider. He gave a snort as if to say "Ha. Not likely."

Tobias stood and trembling held the knight's saddle. He looked back and forth between the two men before offering up his thanks. Just at that moment a gust of wind dispelled the mist on the forest path. Tobias gasped in shock as he looked further down the trail to his left. He saw more riders. MANY more riders. He also saw two more men in the silver and black armor of his rescuer, an elf woman dressed all in black, a mage with his staff across his saddle and beyond them... Armored horsemen heavily armored in platemail, with bows and lances. Twenty of them. At their head rode a gray haired veteran. All were wearing surcoats which along with their shields bore the same crest as their leader. He was stunned. "Thank you My Lord! My name is Tobias. You saved me! But excuse my presumption who are you people?!" he blurted out.

The knight removed his helmet to reveal a man as old, if not older than Tobias himself. His iron gray hair was tied back in a warrior's braid and two mustaches of a similar color hung to below the armored man's chin. The rider cast the old woodcutter a kindly glance. "My name sir is Thorson Ironhand. I am a Paladin in service to the Goddess Nemesis. Now would you be so good as to tell me why those men sought your life?"

Tobias hung his head. "I was out cutting wood as usual My Lord. I was just bringing in my load when I smelled smoke. Not the usual cooking smell you understand but something different. Worse. Just as I reached the gate I saw them and their mates. They were all lounging around in the center of the village, eating and drinking. Some of them were having their way with one of the village girls, taking turns like." The old woodcutter's eyes grew huge with remembered terror. "From what I could see everyone else in the village was dead. Even the children My Lord! One of the huts was on fire and that was what I must have smelled. There was screaming coming from inside. Those three saw me and lit out after me. I'm ashamed to say I dropped everything and ran for my life My Lord. I thought I could lose them in the forest but you know how that turned out."

The Paladin's face had been growing harder by the second as Tobias told his story. A bottomless cold rage filled him. "Jon. Scout ahead. Give me a report." "Sir." the ranger responded. Slipping off his horse he vanished into the forest. One of the cavalrymen leaned over to the man riding next to him. "Ohhhh. The General is pissed now. Those sorry bastards are fu..." The cavalry commander at the head of the column snapped out without turning his head "Quiet in the ranks!"

The Paladin slammed his helmet on his head before looking down at Tobias. "You wait here. Upon my oath we will rescue any survivors. Those men will be judged." Tobias nodded and stepped back. He believed the Paladin. He had never seen such an implacable face in his life. Death was riding that horse. With a gesture the Paladin put the column into motion.

The path ended before reaching the village. A swath of grass about one hundred meders wide surrounded it. A short palisade around the village which appeared to be intended to keep livestock in and forest creatures out rather than a true defense held a single gate. The gate stood open. Smoke could be seen rising from inside. Thorson halted the column just inside the wood line. Jonrunder appeared like a ghost out of the surrounding trees. "Report." the Paladin murmured.

The ranger came to attention. He might joke with the Paladin occasionally but not when the man was in full fury. "I counted fifteen sir and identified who I believe to be the leader. No sentries. Eight women and girls are tied up in a slave coffle. I would say these are slavers rather than bandits sir. They are all equipped similarly to those three on the trail. The women are next to a hut near the palisade. I saw no signs the enemy was carrying any great amount of loot."

The Paladin turned his head and began to issue orders. "Maurice take your men and form a line of skirmishers in the woods on the east, west and south sides. I don't want runners." The veteran nodded and began moving his cavalry into the trees. "Elli. Think you can get in close to guard the women? No hostages." Elorandil the elven rogue cast an appraising eye at the palisade. "That piddling little thing Boss? You bet. Do it in my sleep." The Paladin nodded again. "Go then. I'll give you ten minutes." She vanished into the woods as silently as Jonrunder had.

The Paladin turned on his horse to face the mage who had been quietly following the orders. "Sorry Hieronymus, looks like you will be on fire support. I doubt we'll need you immediately but we can't be too careful. You might be required to deal with wounded as well. Stay here inside the trees. We'll signal if we need you. "Yes Sir." the mage responded with a nod.

Thorson's gaze swung back to the ranger again. "Jon, you're on over watch. Get inside and on a roof. According to my calculations you've got eight minutes." The ranger sketched a salute before fading back into the trees.

The other heavily armored men one human, one a dwarf looked at the Paladin,. "And us General?" Thorson gave them a cold, cold smile. "Rolf, Hrothgar...the three of us are going to knock on the front door. On me." Hrothgar the dwarf returned the smile. "Right y'are General. Let's DANCE." The Paladin dismounted and stood silently watching the gate. Hrothgar turned to Rolf as they also climbed off their mounts and whispered "Two minutes?" The human shook his head. "The mood the Old Man is in? Ninety seconds. Probably won't even get our blades wet."

Maurice gradually drew his heavy caphracts into a net around the village. It was too small to actually have a name. They readied their bows. This was lousy terrain for a cavalry charge after all. They would be the hounds to any hares which escaped. Bow and blade work. They were all veterans and knew what was coming. They managed to move their heavy armored warhorses silently though the trees and underbrush assuming a semicircle on three sides of the village.

Elorandil deployed her iron claws. Climbing over the palisade near to where the captive women were being held she dropped without a sound behind a hut. Stealthily she moved to where she could see the line of bound women and girls. One of them happened to glance in her direction. The elf placed a finger against her lips and shook her head. Spasmodically the woman nodded her head in agreement. Elodandil readied a pair of throwing daggers.

Jonronder scaled the wall at an angle to where Elli had climbed over. Moving stealthily he jumped onto a wood pile sitting next to a hut and climbed onto the roof. Having anticipated his commander's orders he had already picked his spot while scouting. Settling himself below the roof ridge so as to be out of sight from the center of the village he prepared his bow and waited for the fireworks to begin.

The Paladin consulted his pocket watch. The second had moved slowly to the top of the dial. Closing it decisively he returned it to his belt pouch. Turning to the three men standing with him he casually gave his orders. "Very well gentlemen, it's time. Let's go for a walk." He drew the red gripped sword at his waist and readied his shield. Hrothgar and Rolf nodded, readying their weapons. Hrothgar had a great ax while Rolf had a long sword and shield. In an arrowhead formation, Thorson on point, they began to walk in the direction of the gate.

The slavers were just finishing their recreations. The sobbing gang rape victim had been returned to the slave coffle. As they gathered their gear and what little the village had yielded in the way of plunder, mostly food and alcohol, one of them happened to look towards the gate. "Hey Chief! Who's that?" He yelled. The leader of the raiding party turned with a scowl on his face. "Who the hells are you and what d'you want?" He was a bit nonplussed at the sight of three armored men standing in the gate. He had expected his three men with the head of the woodcutter.

The man in the center spoke in a deep bass voice. "My name is Thorson Ironhand. I am a Paladin in the service of the Goddess Nemesis. Goddess of Justice and Divine Retribution. In the name of my Goddess you have been measured. You have been weighed. You have been judged, You have been found wanting.".The leader of the slavers snorted in disgust. "Yeah yeah, and I belong to Loki Familia. We still outnumber you five to one. Get him boys! Damned Paladin!" As one the slavers charged screaming at the group in the gate.

A hurricane of red steel and blacker fury met their charge. Spinning like a tornado of destruction the Paladin cleaved into their ranks. Heads, arms, weapons and blood flew in every direction. Slavers died choking as a red gripped blade thrust into their throats. Suddenly finding themselves disemboweled, they attempted to hold their guts in position. Only once did another member of Thorson's party become involved in the fight. A pair of slavers bolted towards the line of tied women perhaps to use them as hostages, perhaps as shields. Both of them died as Elorandil's throwing knives found their marks. One in the throat, the other in the second man's right eye.

Thorson relaxed from his stance. The slaver leader was the only survivor. The Paladin walked towards him sword at his side. In the gate Hrothgar turned to Rolf and made a gesture like "gimmee" Rolf grimaced and nodded. They had been prepared to cover the Paladin's back but had not been required.

The leader of the slavers grabbed a nearby spear. Slowly the two circled each other as Thorson elevated his blade. The slaver thrust with his spear and the Thorson leaned one celch to the side and the Paladin's blade flicked out in a stop thrust, driving the point through his opponent's right elbow. Spinning in a pirouette the red sword was withdrawn in a spray of blood and cartilage, only to sever the tendons behind both of the slaver's knees. As the man collapsed to the ground Thorson completed his spin by striking with his pommel to his opponent's temple. He kicked the spear away from the now unconscious man on the ground. "Jonrunder! Signal Maurice and Hieronymus to come in. We need to keep this piece of sheep dung alive to find out if this was a solo operation."

The ranger stood up and waved, giving a piercing whistle. Sounds of movement could be heard from the heavy cavalry now that the roistering slavers had been silenced. Hieronymus appeared at the gate. Elorandil's face showed a sardonic smile as she stood leaning against the hut. "Very pretty Boss... couldn't have done better myself!" She applauded as she moved to recover her throwing knives.

"Enough. Free those women and look after them." The Paladin's voice was flat and hard. The flame of battle rage was still in his eyes. The elf gulped and her face grew pale realizing she had overstepped her bounds. "Yessir." She replied meekly before moving to cut the bonds on the captives. The cavalrymen were beginning to enter the gate now. Thorson looked down at the tiny corpse of a little girl. She was still holding a doll. Her favorite and perhaps only toy. Kneeling down, the Paladin gently closed her eyes. His head was bent. "Rest well little one. The bad men are gone now." he whispered. Nobody saw the tear in his gray eyes. Standing he resumed his commander's mantle.

"Maurice! Have the men bury the villagers. Properly, understood? Leave those other butchers to the crows." The grizzled veteran in command of the cavalry snapped a salute. "You heard the General men! Dismount and get to it." They began to collect the villagers' bodies. The Paladin limped over to where the mage was kneeling next to the fallen slavers' leader. "Well Hieronymus?" The mage shook his head. "Sorry sir, he's gone." He pointed to where a dagger was held in the man's left hand. "He must have regained consciousness and cut his own throat." "Damnation!" the Paladin snarled. Then visibly forcing himself back under control Thorson limped to where the village women huddled under the protective gaze of the elf.

Removing his helmet he looked at them gently. "I am sorry for your losses. If I had known this was happening I and my people would have been here sooner." He bent his head in apology. "If you can identify the dead, we'll see that the graves are properly marked.." Turning to the ranger who had jumped down from the roof he issued another order. "Go back up the trail and bring Tobias back. Then start a sweep around the perimeter. I want to know where these bastards came from." The ranger nodded and exited at a trot out the gate.

One of the women, the youngest, looked up at the blood spattered Paladin. "Excuse me My Lord, I don't know if this will be of any help but while those pigs were raping me I heard one of them say how much fun they'd have when they got me to 'Moonfall Tower'. " Her eyes blazed. "Take me with you. I want my revenge for my da and my little sister. My da was Headman here. They burned him alive in our hut." The girl pointed to the small body of the girl Thorson had been kneeling over. "That was my sister Luci. She was only four." The Paladin looked down at her for a long moment before replying.

"No My Lady. I cannot do that. But I promise you in the name of my Goddess those at Moonfall Tower will be judged. Upon my honor they will pay the full cost of your revenge." His voice was hard as steel and his face was like marble. A cold wind seemed to brush across the back of the girls neck. She realized that death and destruction rode this day to Moonfall Tower. "Good." she replied simply. "I trust you My Lord."

About fifteen minutes later Jonrunder rode through the gate, Tobias riding double behind him. The ranger helped the old man down off the horse. Tobias looked in horrified amazement at the scene of slaughter around him before running to embrace one of the women on the ground. "Masy! Oh daughter I'm glad you survived.!" The woman clutched him tearfully. The Paladin limped over and placed a hand on Tobias' shoulder. The ranger trotted out to begin backtracking the raiders.

"Tobias, you know the trails and paths hereabouts, yes?" Thorson asked. The old woodcutter nodded. "Then here's what I want you to do... When we're finished here I want you to guide everyone to the next village south of here. These carrion came from the north. As it happens, I know of Moonfall Tower. I will give you some of my men and Jonrunder as an escort." The Paladin squeezed the old man's shoulder gently. "You did well to bring them help. Now you need to keep them safe. Can you do that?" he asked kindly. The woodcutter nodded spasmodically. "Good man!" Thorson said with a smile. "I have business to the north."

Once the villagers were buried and the rites concluded the Paladin sent the women off with Tobias and Jonrunder. The ranger would meet them with the other horsemen at the tower after completing his mission. Maurice had selected four of his steadiest men to ride escort. As they left the Headman's daughter looked back at the home she probably would never see again. One of the caphracts turned to look down at her from his horse. "Never fear lass. I've ridden with the General a long time. Those sorry bastards at Moonfall Tower are fu..." Remembering what she had suffered he swallowed the last of his comment. The girl looked up at him and smiled.

Thorson called a command conference. While the caphracts maintained security he squatted down on the ground along with Maurice, Hrothgar, Rolf, Hieronymus and Elorandil. He drew a diagram in the dirt with a stick. "The tower is about ten miles north. If my memory is correct it's on a low hill surrounded by broken terrain. There used to be a single narrow road approaching it." Rolf snorted. "And just when was the last time your memory was off sir?" The Paladin studiously ignored the jibe. "Not cavalry terrain again Maurice. I'm afraid your men are going to have to go in on foot." The old veteran nodded. "The men won't like that but it won't be the first time. Just don't expect them to be stealthy about it." Thorson nodded. "We will simply have to see what the situation is when we get there." He pulled out his pocket watch. Gauging the sun he remarked "Very well. Get mounted. I'd like to get there just after moon rise. Move out." Everyone moved to their horses. Once prepared the column moved out at a canter.

After timing their ride through the forest the column came to the edge of the forest. Ahead of them stretched the start of the foothills under the Boer mountain range. Boulders stuck up at random intervals and there were only a few scrubby groves of trees. Cover looked to be sparse. Those who had elected to build the tower in this location had chosen wisely. The ancient run down structure was illuminated by the light of several campfires. Whoever was present apparently had no fears of being observed. The moon was just rising giving some aid to movement in the treacherous landscape. Thorson gestured the column to a halt. Dismounting he used hand signals to indicate the others should dismount as well. Quietly he conferred with the others.

"Elli, I want you to scout the area. Since we don't have Jon back yet I'm afraid it falls on you." The elf nodded. Her elven eyesight was keen and equally at home in daylight or moonlight. "Hrothgar Rolf Hieronymus and I will wait for you in that first grove over there." He pointed to a grove of sad looking oaks drooping next to the dirt path leading to the tower. "If you find any sentries take them out. Quietly." The elf winked and wrapped herself in her black cloak. "Quiet as death Boss!" She silently slipped off into the night disappearing almost immediately. Maurice shook his head. "Even after all this time I still can't get used to that General. That's one scary lady!" he whispered. The Paladin gave him a grim smile. "But she's OUR scary lady. Stay here with the men until we see what she finds." He and the three others crouched down and headed for the grove Thorson had designated as the rendezvous point.

Reaching the grove they all took a knee. There was already a cooling body dressed in a black cloak on the ground. His throat had been slit from ear to ear. Thorson nodded in approval and turned to the mage. "Can you sense anything Hieronymus?" The mages eyes went unfocused as he searched the night with his Mind. Then his eyes snapped back into focus. "Yes sir. I sense two sources of Power. One is at the top of the tower and seems fairly competent. The other..." his voice trailed off. The mage shook his head. "I'm not quite sure about the other one sir. It seems to be BELOW the tower. It's weak, muffled, almost as it it's being blocked somehow." Hieronymus's face twisted in frustration.

Thorson nodded. "Could it be some item or artifact?" The mage's face became dubious. "Possibly but it felt... alive." The Paladin looked at the mage, his face serious. "And the first one? Think you can take him or her?" Hieronymus's face became quite proud. "Yes General, the practitioner is barely half my level." Thorson shook his head. "Don't get overconfident young man. Overconfidence will kill you. Been there. Seen it more than once." The young mage's face grew abashed. "Yes sir." he said in a small whisper. Hrothgar shook his shoulder. "We've got every confidence in you laddie."

In a room at the top of the tower a mage dressed in red robes looked up from his scroll. He had felt the light touch of Hieronymus's search skill. "Well well... it appears we have company." His name was Syndraxis and he was a mage for hire formally of Hekate Familia. His Familia had been destroyed in the great war against the Evils. He had since hired out his skills to whoever was willing to pay and had a dark deed that needed doing. Smiling he reached for his staff. It was made of a black wood that looked almost oily. It was topped by a snake head. Exiting the room he began walking down a corridor littered with dust and fallen stones toward the stairs which led to the roof. On the way past the only intact door on this floor he rapped on it with his staff.

"We've got visitors!" he called out almost gaily as he strolled past. There was a scream from inside. "Playing! Kill afterwards." a voice like boulders grinding rumbled. It was even deeper than the Paladin's or Hrothgar's bass voices. Syndraxis shook his head as he passed. "Boys and their toys. Oh well, I can probably deal with these interlopers without his help. As he climbed the stairs the wizard mentally reviewed his catalog of spells. "Ahhh...yesss...that one." His voice was almost a hiss.

Once he reached the roof, he began to search the surroundings. "Now if it were me, I'd be... there." His staff pointed towards the oak grove.

Elorandil materialized out of the night. "Great Goddess girl, don't DO that!" Rolf snapped in a whisper. The Paladin sighed to himself. "Report." The elf squatted down like the others. "Four sentries. Well, four other sentries." She gave an evil grin, then crossed her eyes, stuck out her tongue and cocked her head to the side imitating a hanged man. "All gone sleepy bye nice and quiet as ordered Boss!" she whispered. Everyone but Thorson gave the elf varying disgusted looks.

The Paladin's eyes were fixed on the tower. "Continue, without the gallows humor please." The elf started to stick out her tongue again at his back when a cautioning finger was raised and wagged gently. Her mouth snapped shut and she continued her report. "I counted about fifty men around those fires. On the west side of the tower where the ground is a little flatter there were five slave wagons. Three were full, one was half full and the last empty. There were a bunch of horses. I figure outside the wagons, enough for about half those clowns to ride. A couple of the guards were watching the wagons and the horse herd. They arn't any more."

"Any signs of the commander or mages?" Thorson asked. The elf shook her head. "Nope. Guess they're inside where it's comfier. Well... relatively speaking." The Paladin nodded decisively. "Right. Let's get back to Maurice. Hieronymus, you move around to the east. See that boulder over there?" The mage nodded. "That should be good cover until the action starts. We want to keep those wagons out of the line of fire. Keep your head down but be ready to flatten that other mage, understood?" The mage nodded with a smile. "Yes sir, as you command!." He slipped off in a trotting crouch. The others moved back to the woods cautiously.

Once the command group returned to the woods the Paladin strode to Maurice. "Here's the situation. We are badly outnumbered. There are also innocents at risk." Thorson relayed Elorandil's report. The old veteran gave a silent whistle. "Tough odds sir. I recommend I bring my men in over on the west side where we can cover the wagons." The Paladin nodded. "My thoughts exactly. Send 2 men over to protect Hieronymus as well. That will make it even tougher on your boys but it can't be helped."

Maurice shrugged philosophically. "All in the lap of the Gods of Battle General. A little help from the Gods of Luck wouldn't hurt though." Thorson shrugged. "As usual you have operational command on that side. I'm going to go right up the road. That should give you enough distraction to hit them from the flank." Protests immediately erupted. "What about?..." "No General you..." "Ye old fool you..." "No Boss, it's too...". The Paladin silenced them all with a single gesture. "You three are my reserve." His aura seemed to darken and swell. "I have a promise to keep."

He tied his war horse loosely to one of the trees. "Well Boswell old friend. I'm going to stick my head into the dragon's den again. If anything happens to me get yourself and as many as possible back to the Goddess." He scratched the horse behind the ears. The horse closed his eyes and tossed his head as if he understood. Then he placed his jaw gently on the Paladin's shoulder. Two humans, a dwarf and an elf stood silently watching the tower as the moon crept slowly higher.

On the roof of the tower Syndraxis looked down at the surounding area. "Oh my! Look at all the tasty mice creeping around down there! Where shall I send my babies to feed first?"

Thorson settled his armor and loosened his blades. Taking his shield from his saddle he looked at his three friends. "It's time. Maurice's men should be in position by now." They clasped forearms. "Goddess be with us." He began walking out of the woods and up the road. His aura grew even stronger and his cold rage grew as he remembered the body of a little girl. Retribution came walking as inexorably as the dawn.

Hrothgar looked at Rolf and Elorandil. "Reserve he called us." The dwarf spit on the forest floor. Rolf looked after the Paladn before he looked at the others. His eyes lit up. "But the General didn't say how far back he wanted us, now did he?" Hrothgar and Elorandril's eyes lit up as well. "Aye, he didn't, did he? Sloppy that. I'd h've expected better of him!" The old dwarf chuckled. The elf gave them both a grin and hefted her right arm to display a hand bow. "What say we just stroll on up after the Boss?" They too began walking.

Synthraxis' eyes were drawn to the lone man walking up the dirt road. He felt the grim aura even from his position. His face split in an evil grin. Ah! The Mouse King is coming to play. Perhaps I'll let Asagog have some fun before I release my babies."

"Good evening gentlemen! A fine night! Enjoying ourselves are we?" A deep bass voice rumbled out of the darkness. A single armored man stepped into the firelight.

One of the slavers better informed than the others suddenly yelled. "Nemesis Familia! On your feet you lot! Call the Chief!" He obviously recognized the Familia insignia on the Paladin's shield. All of the other slavers scrambled to their feet, hands streaking for weapons. One of them ran into the tower. "So we're going to make this unpleasant I take it?" Thorson drew his Sword of Judgment. "Very well, as you wish. **You have been weighed. You have been measured. You have been judged**..." He readied his shield and took his stance. "**You have been found wanting. Bring i**t." the bass voiced reverberated in the night.

Rolf turned his head. "That old man has stones of steel." The light of battle was in the eyes of all three following the Paladin up the road.

The slavers gave a concerted yell and began to charge the Paladin. What could one lone man do they thought. Easy pickings and some serious reputation gains for the man who took the fool down. Their attention was completely fixed on their target. Suddenly a hail of arrows descended on them from the west. Maurice's men had made their move. Light armor proved no match for seventy kilo caphract bows. Some of the slavers slid to a stop and turned to confront this new threat.

"Foorrrm.. Square!" an iron voiced order rapped out. Fourteen heavy cavalrymen moved as one. They were in two ranks. The second rank turned to place their backs to the first rank. Each man at the end of a rank turned to face the outside presenting a solid wall of steel. Dropping their bows they locked shields. Swords out they faced the oncoming slavers with the grim faces of veterans. Professional soldiers against roughnecks. Some of the slavers ran for bows of their own. Half the raiders broke off and charged the square. It was brief and bloody. Some of the slavers got in each other's way as they pushed to try and strike their foes. The cavalrymen reacted with disciplined precision, striking to the right across their neighbor's shield with short sharp thrusts. The raiders dropped like wheat. They curled around the ends looking for openings. A few blows of axes and swords went home, only to be turned by the soldier's heavy plate. Light arrows began to ping off shields and armor.

Suddenly one of the raider archers fell to the ground gurgling his life away. Elorandil had gone to work with her hand bow, slipping through the darkness and chaos with her roguish abilities. Grinning to herself she looked around for her next target.

The Paladin had been fighting at his usual impressive level. His skill 'Absolute Defense' was proving itself yet again. A dozen slavers lay on the ground dead or dying. Rolf and Hrothgar hit them from behind like a sledge. Cutting their way through the ring of raiders they placed their backs to the Paladin's. "Some fun General!" Hrothgar laughed as his great ax cut a man in half. "I thought I told you to remain as a reserve!" Thorson grated as he amputated a slaver's hand. Rolf laughed then as he blocked an oncoming sword. "But you didn't say how far back sir!"

Suddenly the night was filled with a huge roar. Everything stopped. A great figure shouldered its way through the remains of the doorway. The hulking shape was primitively armored in slabs of metal. The slaver who had run into the tower was a dead body being waved about like a club. Asagog had made his appearance. Tossing the corpse aside he reached over his shoulders and drew a pair of huge stone hammers..

"A troll? Oh happy day by the Goddess." The Paladin took a step forward effortlessly cutting his way through the ring of slavers. You two and Maurice deal with the small fry. No quarter!This one is MINE!" he thundered. Rolf ahd Hrothgar nodded as one. The massacre recommenced in earnest.

On his perch on the tower roof Syndraxis giggled, drool running down his chin in anticipation. "Now Paladin... Let's see what you've got!"

The troll was fast. Closing the distance he swung his right hammer at Thorson. The Paladin blocked the blow with his shield and swung his sword at the troll's knee. It bounced off the heavy armor. The hammer strike picked him up and sent Thorson flying. Landing on his back he slid to a stop. His shield was a shattered mass of metal. Shaking the stars out of his eyes he stood shakily. "Not bad monster." The troll actually sneered. "Not monster. I Assagog. Kill you now." The Paladin coughed experimentally bringing up blood. Probably a cracked rib he thought to himself. He needed to end this as quickly as possible. Time to pull out all the stops. Dropping the destroyed shield Thorson switched his Sword of Judgment to his left hand and drew his black blade. He began singing.

"_Baduhena Goddess of warfare lend me your aid..." _Assagog's left hammer flew down. Thorson took a step to the side. The head of the hammer buried itself in the ground. The troll swung his other hammer at the Paladin's head. He ducked under it and continued singing. He was executing concurrent casting. "_Idis Goddess of Battle I entreat your power..." _Both hammers swung in a scissors like combination. Thorson took two steps back and continued. "_Bind my enemy and break his strength. GLADIUS RUPTOR!" _Both his swords began to glow. As Assagog swung his left hammer down the Paladin crossed his swords and caught the haft between them. The hammer exploded in a burst of red light. The troll paused and looked at his empty left hand as he winced in unfamiliar pain.

Gritting his teeth the fully armored Paladin leaped upwards. Soaring over the troll's head he swung his Sword of Judgment in his left hand at the other hammer. Hitting with the uncanny accuracy of the old Master Swordsman's skill, the holy weapon cleaved down through both the head of the hammer and its haft. It fell to pieces disintegrating from the energy of Thorson's Mind imbued in his song. Landing on his feet behind Assagog he spun around with a speed that stunned everyone watching. The old man's Mind was running like water from a jar but he still had one last song to sing. The fight wasn't over yet.

"_Oh Tyr God of War... Saundgraudiga Goddess of Blood I call upon thee for death and glory. Lend your strength to this insignificant mortal..." _The troll spun around to crush this annoying flea with his great hands. He reached for the Paladin. "..._By the will of the All Father, let it be done! __ARMUS RUPTOR!" _Thorson slid under the reaching hands in a perfect double thrust. Both his glowing blades punched into the eye holes of the Assagog's crude helmet. The troll's head and his helmet exploded in a shower of flesh, blood, bones and brains. The Paladin collapsed to one knee, coughing blood and a celch from Mind Down as bits of steel and troll rained down around him.

The rest of the battle had ended while the two fought. Maurice's men had recovered their bows and were about to fire at the troll when they were halted by Rolf and Hrothgar. Elorandil had thought to intervene as well but the rogue knew she was out of her league. She reminded herself silently why she had vowed never EVER to fight the Paladin seriously. He was like a dwarven killing machine. The scariest human she ever met. She shook her head as she leaned on the broken doorpost.

Synthraxis was screaming silently to himself. He had trained that troll personally, even teaching it the rudiments of speech. He pounded his fist on the ruined battlements. He would have that man's LIFE! Taking his staff in hand he began his incantation. A black magic circle formed around his feet. He would send his babies to the ground to end them all. As black ethereal snakes began to form he completely forgot about the Mage hunkered down behind the boulder.

Hieronymus had watched the fight in awe. Almost hero worship in fact. Now it was his turn to justify his commander's confidence. Sensing the formation of the black magic circle on the tower roof he took his own staff in hand. He began his own song. A white magic circle formed under his feet. _"Selene Goddess of the moon...Sunne Goddess of the sun...bringers of light to us who dwell in Geki, I call upon your Divine names. Light of night light of day, combine your power. Bring forth the Holy Arrow of Vishnu and destroy our enemies with the unquenchable fire of the heavens! SAGITA LUCEM!"_

Synthraxis noticed the song too late. His concentration faltered and his black snakes writhed in confusion. Suddenly he experienced Ignus Fatus as his spell imploded. At the same time Hieronymus pointed his staff at the tower. A blinding, spiraling beam of light shot forth. The roof of the tower exploded. Everyone on the ground ducked for cover as chunks of stonework rained down. Rolf and Hrothgar charged forward throwing themselves on the semiconscious Paladin.

When the smoke cleared and the debris had stopped falling Elorandil emerged coughing from the doorway where she had taken cover. Looking at the three armored figures sprawled on the ground she cracked a huge smile. "So boys...when's the wedding?" A battered armored glove was raised and a hoarse deep bass voice came from the bottom of the pile "Not. One. Word." Maurice and his men all doubled over in laughter as Hieronymus came sprinting over. "Get off me you great lugs. My ribs hurt!"

Thorson was sitting on one of the chunks of battlements, cane in hand. Hieronymus had strapped up his ribs and he was drinking his third healing potion. "I'm getting to old for this" he thought to himself. "I wonder if the Goddess would let me retire yet?" Then he shook his head. "Not a hope" he thought morosely. Elorandil came trotting over. "Truly epic Boss!" The elf grinned as the Paladin made to throw the potion vial at her. But that seemed too much like work so he let his hand drop.

"Did you unlock the slave wagons and get a count?" he inquired. "Yep" she replied. "They seem to have been snatched from several of the small villages around hereabouts." Her face became serious. "I'm afraid we're going to find more villages like the last one." The Paladin's face was as hard as she'd ever seen. "Bad. Very Bad." he stated flatly. He pointed to the tower. "Get in there Elli and see if you can find any maps or other documents. Mages don't usually work with slavers. They generally work alone. There's something else going on here. If someone is pulling the strings I want to have a talk with them." Elorandil nodded and headed inside. She knew what that look meant. Someone else was a dead man walking. "Jonrunder is going to be pissed he missed the party." the elf tossed over her shoulder.

Half an hour later the elf returned. "There wasn't much Boss, just this." She handed a crude map to Thorson with a red X marked at what appeared to an intersection of four trails and a larger road. She gave him a rather pensive look. "And there's something in the basement you need to see." Sighing the Paladin got to his feet and slowly put his armor back on. Maurice and his men assisted by Hrothgar and Rolf were burying the slavers in a mass grave. Hieronymus was poking through the fallen battlements looking for evidence of his opponent. Donning his swords the old man nodded. "All right, show me."

Slowly they descended a decrepit stone stairway illuminated only by a magic stone lantern Elorandil had found. At the bottom of the stairs was a wooden door. Freshly painted on it in what appeared to be blood was an arcane symbol. The Paladin turned to the elf. "Is that what I think it is?" The elf nodded. "Yep. A blood seal Boss. The door isn't locked though just barred. Probably to keep something in as opposed to keeping something out. The seal would do that." Thorson nodded and put his hand on the door. No reaction. He removed the bar ignoring the strident protests from his ribs. Slowly he opened it, gesturing for the elf to step back. Taking the lantern he leaned his cane against the wall and stepped inside.

Inside the room was one of the most beautiful women Thorson had ever seen. Beauty to rival a Goddess. A renart. A white renart. She was attired in a soiled white dress and a white cloak. Her feet were bare and in the light of the lantern two tails instead of the usual one could be discerned. She had almond shaped blue eyes. Her hands and feet were shackled in silver chains. Seated on a pile of sacks she looked up at the Paladin curiously unafraid. The Paladin raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Elorandil, wait outside. It's all right. And close the door." The door closed. "Greetings Lady. I never thought to find a Fox-kin in this dismal place. Might I have the honor of knowing whom I address?" The Paladin removed his helmet. The renart smiled at him. "My name is Mellicent sir. I thank you for your timely rescue." Thorson's eyebrow climbed once again. "Rescue your ladyship?" Mellicent laughed softly. "I assure you even down here I could hear the sounds of battle. My ears are quite sharp after all!" Her fox ears twitched. "Although you smell of blood and death... I do not sense the evil intent I felt from that Mage. Now then sirrah, I have given you my name. Would you be good enough to share yours?"

The Paladin smiled gently. "Of course Lady Mellicent. Please forgive my rudeness. I forgot my manners for a moment." Thorson stood at attention and bowed. "My name is Thorson Ironhand. I am a Paladin in the service of the Goddess Nemesis, Goddess of Justice and Divine Retribution, at your service." The renart gave Thorson a dazzling smile. "Well met Sir Thorson. I have heard of you. The forest winds have whispered your name to me over the years."

Mellicent stood but the chains on her feet which she had apparently forgotten about caused her to trip and fall forward. Thorson's arms flew out and he caught her by pure reflex. The renart's right hand came to rest on the armor over his heart. Her long white hair reaching to below her waist fluttered. Mellicent's eyes widened a moment then closed. She took a deep breath. Her ample breasts rose as she inhaled the old man's scent.

"Ah. Warm." she whispered. Her twin tails twitched slowly. "A warm heart...old, steeped in blood and iron, but still kind. An old soul soaked in pain and loss. Yet still a will to save. Strong enough to defy even a God." Her eyes opened and she pushed away gently resuming her seat on the sacks a moment later. She looked at the floor. "Forgive me Sir Thorson. I did not mean to pry."

The Paladin looked down at her. "Excuse me Lady Mellicent but I must ask...are you a Mage?" She shook her head with another golden laugh. "A Mage? No sir I am not. I do have some small power I admit, but I am an herbalist and healer. I have no offensive capability. My skills lie in the area of diagnosing and curing the hurts of my patients." Melllicent shook the chains on her wrists. "These are intended to bind a Mage of a completely different sort and serve only to restrict my movements. They are completely unnecessary in my case I assure you. I take it from your Familia affiliation you are not here to save me then?"

Regretfully the Paladin shook his head. "No Lady Mellicent I am sorry to say I am not. I am here to fulfill a promise. A promise to a child. One I have not yet managed to achieve." His face and eyes grew hard at the memory of a destroyed village and a tiny corpse. The renart nodded in understanding. "In accordance with your oath Paladin, if I can be of assistance I offer it freely."

"Thank you Lady Mellicent." Thorson replied gravely. "Your help would be appreciated. Now... Let's get those chains off you and something for you to eat. I am sure the hospitality here has been somewhat...lacking. Elorandil! Front and center!"

The door flew open and the rogue walked into the chamber. "You called B...?" Her head swung and she took in the renart sitting demurely on the sacks, tails wrapped around her legs. Eyes wide she flung herself into dogonza at Mellicent's feet. "The White Lady of the Wood! Blessings of the Holy Tree My Lady! How may this humble one be of service?" The renart reached forward and placed her hand on the elf's head softly. Her eyes closed. Again her hair and tails waved as she stroked Elorandil's hair. "Be at ease child of the forest. I can tell you have traveled far and suffered much. But your wounds and soul have begun to heal." Mellicent's eyes opened and she looked at the Paladin. "Thank you on behalf of this young one." She smiled. Thorson nodded with a silent smile in return.

"Elli..when you are finished greeting Lady Mellicent think you could get those chains off her?" The elf looked up noticing the restraints for the first time. Her features flamed with outrage. "Chains? What bastards did this?" A string of profanities followed. "Gently, gently, girl!" Thorson admonished her. "The Lady will think you've no manners a'tall! Just get those things off her if you can." The Paladin and the renart shared amused grins as the elf's lips snapped tight cutting off the flow in mid stream.

Having regained her composure Elorandil gave the chains a quick professional glance. "Huh. Slaver work. Have them off in a jiffy Boss!" Rising she fished in her belt pouch extracting a pair of lock picks. The elf went to work and seconds later both sets of chains fell to the floor. Picking them up the elf swung them slowly in her hand. "I bet we can find someone better to use these on!"

Offering his hand to the renart the Paladin helped her to her feet. Giving the lantern to Elorandil he recovered his cane and escorted the Fox-kin up the stairs. Noticing the old man's limp Mellicent tilted her head in a silent question. He shook his head. "An old wound your ladyship and I fear beyond even your skills." She nodded then touched his ribs with a light hand. "But these are not Sir Thorson. I shall attend to them presently." He nodded his thanks. "Heironymous is fairly proficient at first aid but that would be most welcome. My work is not done yet."

The three of them exiting the tower were greeted by a bonfire from which emanated the horrendous stench of burning troll flesh. Maurice had ordered the corpse burned as a precaution against regeneration but it was difficult to imagine it would have done so without a head. The released women were gathered up in a cluster under the watchful protection of several of the caphracts. Hieronymous was standing with the remains of a staff in his hand. Rolf and Hrothgar were on sentry duty. At the sight of the renart all movement stopped. All conversations ceased. Even the night insects seemed to hold their breath. Every single face from the simplest peasant woman to the oldest veteran displayed a sense of wonder. Mellicent seemed to be giving off a soft silver radiance.

"ATTENTION TO ORDERS!" a deep bass Command Voice rolled out from the bottom of the Paladin's chest. "This is the Lady Mellicent known as the White Lady of the Wood. As of this moment you will protect her with your lives as you would our Goddess. Understood?" Every member of Thorson's party came to attention. "AS YOU COMMAND!" came thundering back. The renart turned her head and bestowed upon them her most glorious smile yet. "Thank you my friends! Thank you Sir Thorson. I pray no such sacrifice will be required of you!" She was crying. Guiding the Paladin to one of the pieces of fallen stone she sat him down. "Take that armor off My Lord if you would?"

Thorson nodded and stripped down to the bandages Hieronymous had wrapped. Kneeling down the renart wiped her tears away and closed her eyes. She placed her hands on his ribs. Quietly she began singing. A golden magic circle formed on the ground around where she knelt. The Paladin felt his body become suffused with healing energy. The words of her song were old, older even than his extensive knowledge of languages permitted him to understand. He could feel that warm flow knitting flesh and bone together, soothing all the pain away. His Mind became refreshed and his strength returned. Her song ended and Thorson smiled his gratitude. "Thank you Lady Mellicent."

Mellicent took both his hands in hers after the song ended. "No thanks are necessary My Lord. You and your men are the first to accept me for what I am. Humans call me a monster because of these." Her pair of tails waved softly. "The elves call me a spirit because of this." Her hair rustled. "I am neither. Just a person. That's why I live alone in the forest." The old man placed one of his hands on her cheek. "There are those who call me a monster too lass. I believe I know the difference." he said gently. She turned her head and kissed the palm of that aged but powerful hand. "Thank you My Lord." she whispered. Her eyes were wet again.

"Maurice! Status?" Thorson called out. The old caphract walked over. "A few minor injuries General, but Titus is dead. A lucky thrust caught him under the arm over Lukas' shield, just at the end.. The Paladin's face was sad. "He was a good man and one of our old crew. He will be missed. I assume you saw to everything?' Maurice nodded once. Thorson sighed. "Make camp. Have the men get some food and rest. I'm sure they'd appreciate some hot food and I imagine those slavers left something around we can use." The renart turned to the old veteran still on her knees. "First sirrah, let me have a look at your wounded. I am sure I can be of assistance."

Maurice came to attention and snapped a parade ground salute. "Thank you My Lady. I am sure the boys will be thankful for your kindness." The Paladin looked over her shoulder. "Elli" he said quietly. "I'm placing Lady Mellicent in your care. Stay with her and see she has everything she needs. She's your responsibility." The elf actually came to attention and smiled. "Yes SIR! As you command!" The renart rose gracefully to her feet and followed Maurice in the direction of his men. Elorandil trotted along watchfully in their wake. Thorson remained sitting on the stone, the gears clicking silently in his brain. Pulling the map out of his belt pouch he stared at it in the moonlight.

He was still sitting in the same position when the sun rose. One of the village women had taken his armor and cleaned off the blood and gore. Mellicent and and Elorandil had slept in the tower. The camp slowly came to life as men prepared breakfast and groomed the horses. Boswell had untied himself and was standing cropping the few tufts of grass the area presented. Thorson stood and stretched. He had reached some conclusions in the midwatches of the night. Waving his hand the old man made a circle in the air. Hieronymous, Rolf, Hrothgar, Heironymous and Maurice gathered around as the two women emerged.

Squatting by one of the fires they sipped their morning tea. Mellicent sat neatly, curling her tails around her feet. Elorandil stood behind her like a squire. Turning to the renart the Paladin got straight to work. "Good morning Lady Mellicent. Now that you've had a chance to rest could you tell us the details as to how you were captured?" Her white head nodded. "Of course My Lord. I was out gathering herbs in the forest. As I was approaching my home I was admiring the scents of the various herbs and flowers I had collected when suddenly I was grabbed from behind and a gag was thrust into my mouth. A sack was thrown over my head. At the same time the chains you found me in were clapped on my arms and legs. It all happened at once. I was taken completely by surprise." Rolf looked at Thorson and he nodded as he counted on his fingers.

"Four separate actions all taking place at the same time. Must have needed a party of at least four men, or two men, the Mage and the troll General." The Paladin shook his head. "No. The troll would not have been delicate enough. The Mage and three men or perhaps four, with one to act as lookout." Hrothgar snorted. "A delicate troll? Now there is a picture to beggar the imagination!" There was a general round of snickering.

Mellicent was looking at the ground and her hands were clenched in fists at the memory. Elorandil's hand rested gently on her shoulder to comfort her. "The Boss won't let anything like that happen again My Lady. You heard him last night." the elf murmerd. The renart nodded and threw the her a thankful smile. Mellicent looked at the Paladin her blue eyes soft. "A will to save." she whispered. "They may call him a monster My Lady...but not to OUR faces. My ears are sharp too." The elf gave the renart a conspiratorial wink.

Jonrunder rode into camp with his four men. Spying the group by the fire he dismounted with a weary sigh. The Paladin waved him over. "Welcome back Jon. Everything go all right?" The ranger walked over stiffly. "Yes General, the women and Tobias were all safely delivered." He gave the renart a questioning glance and Elorandil bristled. Thorson raised a hand. "Explanations later. You and your men get some food and rest. I've the beginnings of a plan but I still need to work out a few details." The ranger nodded and he walked with his men to a different fire, where one of the village women served them tea and breakfast. Maurice walked over to check on his men. He began to give Jonrunder the details on the previous night's doings. From his gestures he was depicting Thorson's fight with the troll. Jonrunder just smiled and shook his head.

The Paladin looked at the map one more time. "Lady Mellicent you have lived in the forest for many years. Do you remember a place like this?" The renart scooted over and sat next to Thorson. The wind stirred her hair. It tickled his nose as she looked intently at the map. Looking at the sky she thought. Then one of her golden laughs peeled out. "Of course! It must be 'Lupa Naug'...the great standing stone." Thorson smacked his hand against his forehead in disgust. "Phaugh! I've walked and ridden by that place a thousand times. I should have known." His four companions shared amused looks and Elorandil suppressed a giggle. It was rarer than snow in July for the Paladin to make that sort of error let alone admit it.

Thorson got to his feet. He walked to where the slave wagons were parked. He looked at the map. Looked at the wagons then looked at the map again. Back at the wagons. Again the wheels began to turn. The main road on the map led to Eluria. Names and faces flashed through his mind as he reviewed his time in that city. One face came into sharp focus. "Omart Mardones."

Omart Mardones sat in his luxurious salon in Eluria as one of his concubines massaged his feet. Another stood ready with a pitcher of sweet wine. "Ah, this is the life!" he thought to himself. Mardones was a "fixer" or as he preferred to be called a "facilitator'. His job was to be the middle man between the nobility and the hired help when the high and mighty required something not quite legal done. His services commanded princely sums. His discretion protected his reputation and the extensive files he kept protected his life. He had learned there was no such thing as being too careful.

"Mardonesssss!" A voice came hissing from behind a curtain over the salon's windows. "Where issssss my renart? Omart's face assumed a pasty pallor and his jowls quivered in fear. Suddenly sweating he spoke. "Soon my lord, soon! Syndraxis sent word she had been obtained!" The concealed speaker continued with obvious cold pleasure. "Exccccccelent. You will go yoursssssself. Bring her to me!" The fixer's concubines seemed completely oblivious to the conversation. Omert gulped. "As you wish my lord."

Thorson walked over to his friends by the fire again. "I believe I know who our enemy is. Or at least who's hand put this operation in motion. The why is still a mystery but this has all the hallmarks of his filthy touch." Squatting back down he took another cup of tea before continuing his explanation. "The slavers were no doubt instructed to seize as many innocents as they could, as well as promised a hefty payment. This was a distraction to conceal the true goal: the kidnapping of Lady Mellicent That was to be carried out by the Mage and his troll." The Paladin shook his head. "Why the true mastermind, whomever he or she is would want to obtain the lady I've no idea." Everyone at the fire looked at the renart. She seemed completely nonplussed and shook her head. "I'm sorry My Lord. I regret to say I've no hint on that point either." "Thorson smiled. "I fear I will have to borrow your cloak Lady Mellicent."

The Paladin walked back to where the wagons were parked and he considered the last one in line. "Maurice!" he called. The old caphract left the fire where he had been speaking with the ranger and walked over. "Yes General?" Thorson turned and put his hand on the old veteran's shoulder. "You know of the Lupa Naug stone?" Maurice nodded. "Think you and the men can make it there in a day?" The Paladin asked. "It will mean another hard ride I'm afraid. It's a good two days up Eluria road from here." The old veteran snorted and gave the Thorson an offended look. "OUR men sir? Walk in the park. They've been itching to stretch the horses' legs." The Paladin nodded with a smile. "Good here's what I want you to do..."

"Jonrunder! Lady Mellicent! May I speak with you? Hrothgar, Rolf, you and the rest as well." The group at the fire stood and walked over. "Here's my plan. Maurice and his men will be stationed in the woods on the Eluria side of the stone in ambush along the main road. Rolf, you and Hrothgar will go with them. One of you will be in hiding on either flank as well. Elorandil, you will borrow Mellicent's cloak and be riding in that wagon. Jonrunder, you'll be driving." All three of them nodded with grins on their faces. "Hieronymous, you'll stay here with the four men who just came in. Protect the villagers. I will also be leaving Lady Mellicent here with you as well." The young mage nodded. "As you command Sir. We won't let you down."

Mellicent placed her hand on the Paladin's arm. It was quivering but her blue eyes were resolute. "No My Lord I cannot allow you and your friends to place yourselves in further danger on my behalf. I will simply return home." Thorson placed his old hand on top of the renart's. His eyes were compassionate. He shook his head. "No Lady Mellicent. That I cannot permit. We swore to protect the innocent." The quivering in her hand stopped. "This is what we do Mellicent." The Paladin smiled gently. "If you were to return to your home this cycle would simply begin again. We need to end it now." Everyone nodded in agreement and iron commitment. "Then I shall ride in the wagon. Elorandil can be with me for my protection." she responded. "Are ye sure about this Milady? It could get...messy." Hrothgar asked doubtfully. The renart nodded firmly. "Very well. Elorandil, your orders remain unchanged." the Paladin said looking at the elf. "Yessir Boss! Looking forward to it Sir!" Elli grinned at him.

Omart Mardones hated to ride. He far preferred his sedan chair. His back hurt. His behind hurt. He cursed his patron under his breath as he and half a dozen bodyguards rode down the Eluria road. It was his policy never to become personally involved but his fear of his patron drove him onward this time. His saddlebags clinked quietly as the hefty sacks of coins shifted. Those bags represented the payments to Synthraxis and the slavers. Two of his bodyguards were fifty meders in the lead. As they approached the meeting place one of them raised his hand. The other began to ride back. Mardones and his men stopped. The other guards looked cautiously around. All the surrounding trails were empty and everything seemed normal.

"Well? What did you see?" he asked the returning bodyguard snappishly. The man saluted sloppily. He and his fellows were more at home in the city not the wilderness. The guard looked around uneasily before replying. "A slaver wagon chief. Couple a'horses tied at the end. Driver by himself. Looks t'be cooking something." Mardones' brow furrowed. "One wagon? No signs of Synthraxis and his pet troll?" The bodyguard shook his head. "Nope, neither hide nor hair of 'em Chief. What do you want to do?" Omart vacillated then came to a decision. "We'd better investigate. Swords out. Might be some sort of trap." The bodyguards nodded and drew their weapons as the group moved down the road in the direction of the standing stone.

A single man dressed in green and brown was squatting by a campfire. He was turning a rabbit on a spit over the fire. A longbow was on the ground by his side. He looked up incuriously as the riders approached and raised a casual hand in greeting. "Mornin' boys, milord. Care for some breakfast? Kinda puny but I rote we can make due." The man took a swig from an earthenware bottle. "Here t'take the delivery be ye?" He cocked a thumb at the slave wagon and laughed nastily. "Couple of fine fillies in there for yer lordship!"

Mardones gestured to one of his bodyguards. "Go take a look Karsh." The man nodded and rode over to the wagon and peered inside. Returning to the main party he nodded. "As he said chief. Some woman in a white cloak and silver chains. An elf all dressed in black tied up too." Omart looked at the driver still turning his rabbit suspiciously. "Where's Synthraxis?" he snarled. The driver laughed again. "Down the road a'piece yer lordship. Second wagon threw a wheel. Last I saw of them that there lump of a troll was holdin' it up while they made repairs. Sent me on ahead t'make the delivery."

Omert nodded. "And who's the elf? he asked. The driver scratched himself before answering. "His excellency said she was the woman in white's apprentice, or sommat like that. Not rightly sure me'self."

"And the horses?" Mardones continued. The driver shrugged, eyeing his rabbit critically. "Spare team for the wagon yer lordship. His excellency said they were 'on the house'. Couple of the boys bought it on the raids so won't rightly be needing 'em." He snickered. "Took down by a bunch'a farmers. Sloppy bastards!"

Mardones nodded again and reached into his saddlebags. Pulling out the bags of coins he handed them to one of his bodyguards. The guard dismounted and walked over to the driver, dropping them next to the bow. "Payment in full. Make sure it gets to Synthraxis and the rest. No dipping for yourself." he concluded snarkily. The driver roared with laughter. "More'n my life is worth yer lordship! That mean bastard of a troll would rip me to pieces if them bags are a copper short. Or the lads'd chase me to the hells and back. Take it out of my hide they would and be right pleasured doing it!" The bodyguard remounted his horse.

Omart gestured to the wagon. "Karsh, you drive. Let's get this over and done with." Karsh dismounted and began to walk towards the wagon. "Oh...it's most certainly over and done with!" a deep bass voice said from further up the road to Eluria. A single armored man was standing in the middle of the road a red gripped sword in one hand, a black one in the other. A golden Familia emblem flashed in the sunlight. The ruby in the pommel of the red gripped sword blazed brighter than the sun.

Mardones turned his horse. "Well...well! Thorson Ironhand! And what mean you _Paladin?_ Slavery isn't illegal in Eluria. I'm simply taking posession of my property." Omart sneered. "I said it was done." Thorson replied. I suggest you men drop your weapons or die. Maurice!" The caphracts materialized like ghosts bows drawn. Rolf snd Hrothgar stepped out from where they were concealed as well, Hrothgar was tapping his ax against his hand, an evil smile on his face. "And the first arrow will go straight through your heart." the driver said quietly. He was stading now longbow in hand, arrow at full draw. It was pointed directly at Omart. The Paladin began walking down the road.

The guards all looked at each other. As one they dropped their swords to the ground and raised their hands in surrender. "You cowards!" Omart screamed. "Protect me you worthless..." Karsh looked at Mardones impassivly. "Bad odds Chief. We'd be dead before we made the first swing. So would you. These boys are professionals. You're on your own this time." Omart's eyes bugged out in rage.

"You can't do this Ironhand! I have diplomatic immunity!" His face was red and angry. The Paladin sheathed his swords and walked up to his horse, taking it by the bridle. The horse attempted to rear but Thorson's strength held it on the ground.

The God Killer's voice and eyes were hard and cold. "Now hear this you slimy toad. I've been waiting for you to make a mistake. Your life is mine, immunity or no. But killing you would put too many innocents at risk. You will return to Eluria and tell whatever patron ordered this that you failed. Lady Mellicent will be going home. She is under my protection. There will be no further moves against her or I will take Eluria apart stone by stone until I find him or her. Understand?" Mardones' face paled and his anger fled at the thought of facing his patron. "Begone." The Paladin slapped the horse on the rump sending it galloping back towards Eluria, Omart hanging on for dear life. "You will be judged." Thorson said quietly.

Turning to Karsh Thorson pointed to the ground. "Pick up your swords. You will be requiring a new employer. There is only one penalty in Eluria for failure." Karsh nodded his understanding as he and his men retreived their weapons. The Paladin was suddenly in front of Karsh. No one had even seen him move. A finger was pointed directly between the bodyguard's eyes. The man broke out in a cold sweat of fear. "Where ever you go Karsh...whom ever you end up employed by, if you are asked about Lady Mellicent, you tell them what I said." The guard swallowed convulsivly. "This is the only time I will stay my hand. Now get out of here." The thoroughly panicked armsmen rode off southwards, vowing not to stop until they lost themselves in Orario.

The rear gate of the slave wagon flew open with a bang. Mellicent was out and running even faster than Elorandil, her bare feet flashing in the sun. The chains which had been pure camoflage lay on the wagon's floor along with the ropes which had appeared to restrain the rogue. Running up to the Paladin the renart threw her arms around his neck. She was trembling from head to foot as she pressed hers softness against his armored chest. "Oh My Lord! I was so frightened for you!" Everyone smiled as they relaxed their bows. "What shall we do now though? You said I could not go home?" Her blue eyes were questioning. The Paladin smiled down into those blue pools. Rolf, Hrothgar, Maurice and Elorandil shared a knowing look. The elf laughed.

"You need to listen more closely My Lady! The Boss said you were 'going home'. He never said your old home. Right Boss? He also said you were under his protection. I expect he has a plan or two under that helmet of his on that score." The elf winked at the Paladin.

Thorson nodded. "I do indeed. I shall take you to my Goddess Lady Mellicent. The entire Nemesis Familia will watch over you." The reanrt's eyes widened as far as they could go. "YOUR home?" she squealed. Her tails stood straight up and her hair waved like it was in a hurricane. The Paladin's eyes were soft and he nodded once. Mellicent reached up, grabbed his helmet by the wings and pulled the surprised man's head down. She planted a most passionate kiss right on his lips and she wiggled like a happy puppy as the totally flustered eyes widened under the helmet. A huge cheer, even louder then at Moonfall Tower erupted from every throat.

After burning the slave wagon and collecting the two bags of coin the column set off for Moonfall Tower. The gold would be used to compensate the captured women as would the slaver's horses. That was Thorson's decision. It was little enough but it would help them salvage what they could of their shattered lives. Mellicent refused to sleep anywhere except next to the Paladin on the trip back. Elorandil, true to her orders and her Boss's wishes slept next to her, against her back with one arm wrapped protectivly around her waist.

When they reached the tower they found Hieronymous still standing faithfully on guard. After distributing the gold except for a portion reserved for the women from the first village they gathered up the horses. The fully rested caphracts and the Mage set off with all to Orario. There the women would be able to start over. There was nothing left for those women in their home villages. Thorson and the members of Nemesis Familia split off and headed southwards. The Paladin had one last report to make.

They rode into the village the following day. There was nobody to be seen. The riders had obviously been observed and the villagers had no idea what this visit portended. Climbing off Boswell, Thorson motioned everyone to dismount. Prior to leaving the forest they had cobbled together a disguise for Mellicent. The Paladin had pulled his traveler's cloak and hat out of his saddlebags. Elorandil had donated a change of clothes which given the difference in bust size was..uncomfortable. It would only be for a short time however. Hrothgar had contributed a loudly checked scarf which the renart docilely wound around her face. Mellicent's tails were tied up on her back with Elli's belt. Her hair and face disguised she also dismounted. They led the horses to the village well. Thorson calmly drew water and proceeded to water all the horses.

Feeling all the eyes on him, the Paladin gave a genial wave to the nearest hut. A girl stepped out from the door. Everyone except Mellicent immediately recognized the Headman's daughter. Thorson waved her over. The girl walked over to stand in front of him. He bowed his head gravely. "It is done lass." he told her. "The men at Moonfall Tower have been judged, as I promised. So has the one who sent them." He sighed. "I regret that I was not able to reach the one who set the entire horror into motion. If I had, it would have meant war and more families would suffer the same as yours."

She nodded. "I knew I was right to trust you My Lord. It is enough. My da and sis will rest easier." She looked up with fire in her eyes. "Take me with you! There's nought for me here! I can cook, clean, anythin' ye'd be needin!"

Mellicent had moved around behind the girl. She gave the Paladin the palest shadow of a nod. Her eyes were soft as she related to the lonely and pained young girl. Thorson stroked his moustache and considered. Turning to the others he wordlessly asked their opinion. This was not something for a commander to decide alone. Everyone smiled and nodded their agreement. Mellicent's eyes were smiling over the scarf.

"Very well. Now then...what's your name?" the Paldin asked. "Abigail My Lord!" the girl responded joyfully. Her eyes glowed and the shadow of pain and loss receded a bit. "All right Abigail, go and get whatever you wish to take with you." A woman ran out of the hut with something wrapped in a cloth. "Here Abby... food for the trip!" she pressed her hand to the child's face. "Gods go with you dear!" The woman turned to Thorson. "Please take good care of her My Lord!" The Paladin bowed respectfully to the villager. "Good as gold My Lady, upon my honor."

The party remounted. Rolf extended a hand down. "Come on Abby, climb up! You can ride with me." He laughed. The girl took his hand with a smile, put her foot on his boot and practically flew into the saddle in front of the soldier. "Lead off Jon" the Palladin comanded. They slowly rode back into the forest. Once there Mellicent removed her disguise and resumed her normal clothing behind a blanket held by Elorandil and the poleaxed Abby who was stunned speechless at the renart's otherworldly beauty. Elli turned to her with a wink and a finger to her lips. "Shhh...it's a se..cret!" Abby nodded with a huge smile.

After they set off again Elorandil rode up next to the Paladin. "You and your strays Boss... You seem to just keep collecting them. Like fleas!" she whispered and gave a soft chuckle. Thorson continued looking straight ahead. "I seem to remember a certain elf stray crossing my path and trailing along after me!" he whispered back amused. Elorandil's eyes crinkled in laughter. "Yep Boss, but only after you tanned my hide 'bout half a dozen times. That darned pouch of Laverna's!" They shared a quiet laugh and Elli dropped back into line.

Nemesis stood before her entire Familia. Everyone and the Guard were present in full Court regalia. Mellicent and Abby knelt at her feet. Both were attired in white. The renart's dress had been freshly laundered and pressed.

The Goddess looked down at them and read their hearts. "Is it your wish to join my Familia?" She asked. Both inclined their heads in agreement. "I suspect you have a personal reason Lady Mellicent? she asked kindly. "Yes Goddess...I wish to remain with My Lord and my new family." the renart whispered. The Goddess smiled. "Then I accept you both. Behave with Justice at all times to both yourselves and all the Children of Geki! Such is my Will. Let it so be done!"

Maurice was standing at the head of the Guard. They were assembled in two lines about two meders apart. Orders rolled out. "Guaard! Atten..shun! Present ARMS!" Fifty blades were drawn simultaneously and crossed in an umbrella of steel over that space. The Paladin left his position, bowed to his Goddess and took the two newest members of his Familia by the hands. Slowly he led them down that corridor of iron protection. Elorandil met them at the end along with the other members of Thorson's party. Her eyes were wet. She kissed their cheeks. "Welcome sisters! Now let us see about getting your Falna!"

Epilogue

The Paladin was standing in the moonlight, looking at the stars. The moon was full and bright. A stray cloud blew across it, plunging him into momentary darkness. When the moonlight returned an old white haired monk with blue eyes was standing next to him. "Greetings Kitsune." Thorson said, still looking upwards. "I've been expecting you." The monk smiled. "I came to offer my thanks for saving my daughter." The Paladin nodded. "I knew you know." This time the monk nodded. "Why...?" he asked. "Did you think I would leave an orphaned kit at the mercy of wolves?" Thorson replied. The old monk laughed. "Not you...never you. She is orphan no longer. You have given her a host of strong brothers and sisters, a true family. A debt is owed. Call upon me at need and the debt will be repaid." The moon was obstructed again for a moment and the monk was gone.

Notes:

Gladius Ruptor - Latin for "Weapon Break"

Armus Ruptor – Latin for "Armor Break"

Sagita Lucem – Latin for "Star Arrow"

Kitsune – Japanese fox spirit

All deities mentioned in Thorson's spells are from various pantheons/cultures. While not strictly Canon they are presented under the assumption that not all Deities descended from Tenki. All pertain to warfare in one form or another.


End file.
